


Love Surpasses Death

by Arcangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1950s, Character Death, Death Eaters, HP: EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Regretful Lucius, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="font-serif">Lucius Malfoy learns some shocking discoveries that shakes his world to his very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Surpasses Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is never a time or place for true love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662413) by [Angela_Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Lane/pseuds/Angela_Lane). 



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling! I don't even know if this is good since I wrote this on a sleep deprived mind, the plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't go away.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his nearly destroyed manor, his family had gone to ruins since the Dark Lord had returned in 24 of June, 1995. He had even been sent to Azkaban, permanently ruined his family’s reputation because of his foolish actions. He had never listened to his father when he had said to never join the Dark Lord. He never understood why he had protested vehemently about becoming a Death Eater, it seemed like the right thing to do. The Dark Lord wanted to bring back the pureblood name, which know he knew was a lie when the Potter boy blurted out the Dark Lord’s name in battle.

Tom Riddle, the name will haunt him forever. There has never been a pureblood or half blood family with the surname ‘Riddle’.

His father had warned him, even on his deathbed when he was dying of Dragon Pox and he had never listened. Lucius had considered that his father had went insane when he started muttering ‘I failed you Hadrian.’ in his sleep minutes before he died. He had never heard of an Hadrian in his life, his father eyes were grief-stricken in a way he had never seen before.

Perhaps a friend or a lover that died?

Lucius was never told anything about his mother not even his name. Lucius was aware that he had died minutes after he had been born, his mother had sacrificed her life for him. His father had never spoken anything after that, he had pain in his eyes that he didn’t comprehend at the time. Lucius had always assumed that his parent’s marriage was arranged but now he was second guessing everything he had ever known.

He narrowed his eyes when a journal that looked very new which is odd because he, Draco nor Narcissa kept journals that are in the public for everyone too see.

Malfoy secrets were too valuable, after all.

The journal was labeled ‘Hadrian & Abraxas Malfoy’, was this some two way journal that his father and this ‘Hadrian’ had communicated from, he knew he shouldn’t look through the journal but his father was long dead now.

He opened the journal and attached was a note written in neat script, 

_January 1st, 1954_  
  
_To my beloved son Lucius,_

_May you find the answers you seek._

_Your mother,_

_Hadrian Potter-Malfoy_

_You’re reading this so this indicates that you went on the path that I never wanted you too._  
  
_I know it wasn’t your father’s fault, he had tried his hardest to warn you, my poor son. I knew what you will become, even my grandson Draconis and I’m ashamed that I wasn’t there for you. I know what it’s like to grow up without parents, even if you did have your father, it wasn’t quite the same._  
  
_I know he will never be the same when I die, I’m writing this with your kicking your strong feet against my bladder, I know the future and I cry thinking about it everything. This book is designed for you to only find it when the second war against Lord Voldemort is over._

_You’re probably wondering why I know about all of this and no I am not a seer. I have simply lived it before, I was born Hadrian ‘Harry’ Potter on July 31, 1980. You may be wondering how I am the Harry Potter that you had met many, many times ago in the 1990’s, I had mastered the Hallows._

_Also known as ‘The Elder Wand, Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection stone.’ Your father may had read you **The Tales of Beedle the Bard** when you were younger, at least I hope he did. Your father was aware of my time-traveling incident, I had of course been honest with him as soon as began courting. _

_I had lost my track of thought, my apologies. Although it was only seen as a myth or just a childhood bedtime story, it is very well the truth and I found that out the hard way, although I don’t regret it for I would have never met your father and had you. When I was done defeating Voldemort I had naively thought that the Hallows would just go away if I hid them. I had became so overwhelmed with the constant pressures after the war that I wished I didn’t live during that time, I didn’t want to be known._

_There is a muggle saying, ‘Be careful what you wish for’ and it’s really true, in regards to magic anyway.  
_

_I had suddenly found myself in 1953 with a different look, not much different from my own looks but without the silly glasses I wore as a boy and horrid eyesight or the jet-black hair that was a mark of the ‘Potters’. I had set up an identity, still using the name ‘Potter’ but without any relation to the family Potters since it’s a quiet common name, not in the Wizarding World perhaps but in the muggle world it is._

_Don’t feel bad about anything that you or my grandson Draco had said to me, technically it isn’t me anymore. I may have started as that person but it’s more of a family descendant rather than actually myself._

_When I had met your father, I thought he was just like all of the Malfoy’s I had met previously. Spoiled, arrogant and with way too much ego then they had to do with, that is until your father actually approached me with the intent of courtship, it was beautiful._

_He was beautiful, in every way._

_We became bonded not shortly after when I suddenly was informed I was pregnant with you, my precious baby boy. I know how I died, I know I die giving birth to you but not in the way you think._

_Your father had given me something I had never had, a family even just for a year or so._

_This journal is connected to my mind so when I’m dying, you will hear my last words. I’m sorry beautiful baby boy that you grown up without me and have to hear my dying thoughts, but you deserve it. I know what it's like going through your life not knowing anything about parents, even the most painful things._

_With all my love,_

__Hadrian._ _

__  
_ _

Lucius swallowed thickly seeing the dried tears that messed up some of the ink, it was horrifying to know that his mother had known when he was going to die. He had always assumed that his mother died during childbirth, naturally not without any outside interfere.

Someone had tried to kill his mother and succeeded.

Lucius paled drastically, his mother had been killed because he was born. He most likely had a chance to live but he used his magic to sustain him in effort for Lucius survival. He traced the photo of his mother that was attached to the letter, he was the epitome of androgyny and beauty.

The perfect half and half.

He looked so much like his mother, even with his hair length, unknowingly paying tribute to his mother. No wonder his father had always looked pained looking at him, at first glance people would think he looked like his father when he really looked like his mother.

He had always wondered why Draco’s hair was even more white-blond then he or his own father, it was from his mother. His precious self-sacrificing mother.

Lucius continued to read the journal which told the tale of growing love between his father and his mother. His heart swelled painfully and tears streamed down his face witnessing the pure, unadulterated love that they held for each other. Even on parchment it was one of the most beautiful thing that anyone could ever give him.

He felt so close to his mother now, he didn’t want to read the ending. He knew what it was going to say, his mother’s last thoughts.

That terrified me, to know what your own mother had thought dying made him sick to his stomach.

**“I lay here dying knowing that I had saved you, your father had to cut you out of my stomach because you were panicking inside my womb feeling the distress that my body was going through. I heard your cries, you have such strong lungs my precious Lucius. I do not ever regret dying for you, I would die a thousand times knowing you had lived. I love you with all of my very being, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper ‘Purity always conquers’ doesn’t only apply to blood status but pure of heart.**

**Remember me, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy...My love for you and your father will always surpass death..**

**I lov..e...y..o....”**

Lucius let out a choked sob, he hadn’t cried for many years. He cursed the Fates as such cruelty to take his mother away from him, the one he had just got to know about.

What did he do to deserve this?

Draco and Narcissa came running in his office hearing his loud heart-wrenching sobbing, something they had never heard from the proud and strong Lucius Malfoy. They came across a scene that would implant into their minds forever, Lucius looked broken.

Draco went up to his father seeing a letter and a death certificate on it. It had read,

Name: Hadrian Potter-Malfoy  
Sex: M  
Date of Death: February 21, 1954  
Place of Death: Malfoy Manor  
Age of Deceased: 19  
Cause of Death: Premeditated murder, Giving birth to child while dying, stab wound into the stomach by Theodore Nott Sr.

Draco jaw dropped, he knew his father was never aware of how his mother had died, his grandfather had never gave any response about it other than walking out of the room emotionless with cold, calculating eyes.

They were the eyes of a jaded man, a broken man.

His grandmother was murdered by the earliest Death Eaters.

_Bloody hell._

“Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.”  
-Unknown

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like a baby writing this, my own story.


End file.
